It's Double The Disability
by KagamineLen'sWife2015
Summary: Adopted from ilovevocaloid93's account.
1. Chapter 1

Ashley woke up from yet another peaceful sleep. She was ready to teach at her job. And that job was teaching at a school called Vocaloid High. She teaches Vocaloids of all ages. She got out of bed and saw her older sisters Allison and Amanda eating breakfast. Ashley's parents died in a car accident when all 3 of them were little. So Ashley lives with her older sisters. Allison was 26 years of age and Amanda was 28 years old. Ashley is only 22 years of age. "Morning, Ashley. You woke up kinda late." said Allison.

"You better hurry up if you don't want to be late." said Amanda.

"Right." nodded Ashley. She ate a light breakfast. She wasn't that hungry. She walked outside to her car and drove off to Vocaloid High.

* * *

When she got there, Ashley parked her car in the school parking lot. She could see students walking in already. "Good morning, Ms. Cox. I did the homework." said a tealette named Miku Hatsune. Miku was one of Ashley's favorite students. Miku is a lot like Ashley in a sense. Her parents also died of a car accident.

"Good morning, Miku. I'll see you in class, alright? And we'll do the homework in like a show-and-tell form. Is that okay with you?" asked Ashley. Miku nodded and walked into the building. Ashley also walked in. When Ashley got to her classroom, she saw the Kagamine twins, Rin and Len. They both have shiny blonde hair and blue eyes. And they're only 14 years of age. Ashley feels sorry for them because their parents also died and they have to live alone.

"Morning, Rin and Len." said Ashley.

"Good morning, Ms. Cox." said Rin. Len said nothing. Suddenly, the bell rang. Everyone that was in Ashley's first period came in all at once.

"You're all late. As your punishment..." said Ashley.

"Ms. Cox, don't give them all detention. Make them do something else instead. Like make them present their homework first." said Miku, the girl from earlier.

"Oh, alright. I'll make the tardy people first. Starting with Kaito Shion." said Ashley. Kaito went up to the front of the class.

"I call this 'Thousand-Year Solo'." said Kaito. He started singing. When he was done, everyone clapped. Even Ashley was impressed.

"Alright. Next we'll have... let's say... Meiko Sakine." said Ashley.

* * *

About an hour later, Ashley saw every single one of her students perform a song, except the twins.

"Rin, would you like to go next?" asked Ashley. Rin nodded and went up to the front of the class.

"I call this song 'Kokoro'." said Rin. She started to sing. After she sang her song, Ashley was left with a tissue to her nose.

"That was beautiful, Rin. And finally, we have Len Kagamine." said Ashley. Everyone looked at the blonde-haired boy in the back of the room. Len looked at the front of the classroom with a scared look on his face.

"Get it over with, already." said Meiko. Len closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Is he shy to go up to the front, Rin?" said Ashley.

"Yeah." said Rin. The bell rang, marking the end of the class.

"Alright, for your homework, you have to work on a duo song. That means you get to work in pairs. That will be due next Friday. I'll see you all tomorrow." said Ashley. Everyone except for the Kagamines left.

"Well, we better get going to lunch, Len." said Rin. Len nodded without looking at her and the 2 of them started to leave.

"Wait, you 2. I need to have a talk with the both of you." said Ashley from her deck. Rin helped Len over to the teacher's desk.

"Yes, Ms. Cox?" asked Rin.

"Why couldn't Len present his song to the rest of the class? Does he have stage fright or something? Or he just not do his homework?"

"He left it at home. I promise, Len will present it in front of the class tomorrow. Right, Len?" asked Rin. Len nodded without saying a word.

"Well, alright. You can leave. I'll see you both at lunch." said Ashley. Rin nodded and helped Len out of the room. But Ashley saw the way they left and that got her curious.

* * *

At the cafeteria, Ashley was walking with her lunch to the Kagamines, where she always goes.

"Hello, Rin and Len." said Ashley as she sat down at the table.

"Oh, hello, Ms. Cox." said Rin as she ate her orange.

"Rin, may I talk to you privately?" asked Ashley. She got up and left the cafeteria. Rin didn't know what to do. Ashley motioned with her finger for her student to hurry. Rin got up and left Len alone.

"What's wrong with your brother, Rin?" asked Ashley.

"He's just really tired. He had a nightmare about our parents getting killed and couldn't go back to sleep." said Rin.

"Uh-huh. I saw the way you 2 walked out of my classroom. It's almost like you're helping him walk or something. And he's quiet all the time. Why is that?" said Ashley.

"He's probably so tired that he can't walk. And maybe he doesn't want to speak while in class." said Rin.

"Rin, I know you. And we both know that you're lying to me. Now, tell me the truth, or I'll be forced to give you detention." said Ashley. Rin sighed.

"My brother can't see at all. Nor can he talk." said Rin. Ashley gasped.

"So your brother is blind and mute?" she asked. Rin nodded.

"Oh. Maybe that's why he can't present his song to the class. He can't sing either. How long has he been blind and mute?"

"Ever since we were 3 years old. My dad used to hit me and Len a lot. One day, my dad hit Len so hard in the throat that it caused him to lose his voice. And he was diagnosed with albinism in his eyes when he turned 5. That's what caused him to be blind. Other Vocaloid bully him because of those two things." said Rin.

"Wow. So that's why everytime I call on him for something, he would always hide his face and not answer back." said Ashley. Rin nodded as the 2 girls went back to the cafeteria, where Len was left sleeping. His lunch tray was empty.

"Thank you for telling me about Len, Rin. I'll try and tutor him sometime." said Ashley.

"Can you come to tutor him after school? I have to do the grocery shopping tonight and I don't want to leave him alone." said Rin.

"Sure. I'll have to talk to my sisters, though." said Ashley. Rin went over to Len and gently shook his shoulder.

"Len, wake up. It's time for our next class." said Rin. Len woke up and Ashley saw that Len was looking straight at Rin, even though he can't see her. Rin held Len's hand as they walked out of the cafeteria. Ashley can do nothing but wave goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

After school ended, Ashley was walking over to the Kagamines' house. With a little direction from Miku, she now knows where to go. Ashley packed some special glasses for Len so that he could see like a normal person whenever he wears it with her. Ashley knocked on the door. Rin answered it.

"You came like you said you would." said Rin as she let her teacher in the house.

"Of course I did. I had to ask Miku where you guys lived. By the way, nice house."

"Thanks."

"So, where's Len?"

"He should be upstairs in his room. Well, I better get going. I'll be back later tonight."

"Okay. Bye, Rin." said Ashley. Rin left the house, leaving Ashley all alone. She went upstairs to try to find Len's room. She found it and saw her student watching TV. There was also a piano that was probably never used. Ashley smiled and went up to Len and tapped him on the shoulder. Len was a little shocked to see her in their house, even though he couldn't see.

"It's just me. Rin asked me to tutor you while she's away. She left just a little bit ago." said Ashley. Len just nodded.

"Here. Wear these." said Ashley as she put the glasses on him. Len blinked his eyes. He could see Ashley clearly now.

"Can you see me now?" asked Ashley. Len nodded happily.

"I'm glad. But I'll need those back when I leave. Those are my sister's. Now, let's work on your homework from last night." She found a blank piece of paper and brought it over.

"What should the topic on your song be?" asked Ashley. Len did a thinking pose. Then he did a sad face. Ashley thought it was cute.

"About sadness?" Len shook his head.

"About death?" Len nodded.

"Okay. About death. Now, we should think about a title for your song. Hmm..." said Ashley as she did a thinking pose. Len did as well. His face lit up after a minute and grabbed the pencil from Ashley's hand and wrote 2 words on the top of the paper.

"Soundless Voice?" asked Ashley. Len nodded.

"Okay. I like what you're thinking." said Ashley.

* * *

A few hours later, Rin came home. "I'm home." she called.

"Oh, that must be your sister, Len. Let's go greet her." said Ashley as she grabbed his hand and walked downstairs to find Rin just standing there.

"Welcome back, Rin." said Ashley.

"Hello, Ms. Cox. Can you 2 help me carry some bags?" asked Rin. Ashley and Len nodded and helped her carry the bags in the kitchen.

"Len? What are you wearing?" asked Rin.

"They're special glasses that can make him see like a normal person." said Ashley.

"Oh. But I bet they're temporary, right?" asked Rin.

"Yeah. They're my sister's. So, when I leave, I have to take them back." said Ashley. Suddenly, Len started tugging on Rin's arm.

"What is it, Len?" asked Rin.

"It seems that he wants to show you something." said Ashley. He dragged his twin up the stairs towards the piano and sat down. Rin sat beside him. He put up his song that he and Ashley worked on together and started to play. Even Ashley was shocked. He can play really well. The song itself sounded sad. Rin was even tearing up a little bit. Len stopped playing after a few minutes. Rin hugged her brother.

"I love it. Does Ms. Cox like it, too?" asked Rin to Ashley. She nodded.

"Our mom said that he was a good pianist. Ashley, you wanna stay over and eat supper with us?"

"Oh, Rin. I wish I could. But I gotta head back." said Ashley as she removed the glasses that Len was wearing. He couldn't see anything again.

"Aw, that's okay. Maybe some other time." said Rin. Ashley nodded.

"Well, I guess I'll take that song and turn it in so that you don't get an F, Len." said Ashley as she took the song sheet.

"See both of you tomorrow." said Ashley.

"Actually, Ms. Cox, both of us won't be here tomorrow." said Rin.

"Why not?"

"Len will have his eye surgery tomorrow. Hopefully he doesn't go blind for the rest of his life. And the doctors are trying to get his voice back. And I have to be there to support him during both surgeries." Ashley gasped.

"So, he's having 2 surgeries?" Rin nodded.

"One for his eyes, and one for his vocal cords."

"Well, I wish you luck, Len. Maybe I'll come and visit you. I better get going." said Ashley as she waved goodbye and left the house.

* * *

The next morning, Ashley drove to school. She saw Miku just walking up to enter the building.

"Good morning, Miku." said Ashley.

"Oh, good morning, Ms. Cox." Miku sounded a little sad.

"What's wrong?"

"Rin called me last night and told me that Len was having an eye surgery and a surgery for his vocal cords. Is this true?" Ashley nodded.

"That's why they're not going to be here today."

"Oh. Well, I wish Len luck."

"Me too." said Ashley.

* * *

After her class was over, Ashley had a special announcement to make in front of her students.

"I have some news to tell all of you. Your classmate Len Kagamine is having eye surgery and vocal cord surgery." said Ashley. Everyone gasped.

"Who is that?" asked Meiko.

"Oh come on, Meiko. He's that blind and mute kid that sits in the back of the classroom. Next to his sister. Don't you remember? Have you been drinking last night?" asked Luka.

"I don't know what you're talking about." said Meiko.

"So, I suggest that we go on a field trip to the hospital to visit them." said Ashley. That got everyone's attention.

"Right now?" asked Tianyi Luo, a Chinese girl with black hair and green eyes. Ashley nodded.

* * *

At the hospital, Ashley saw Rin in the waiting room. "Ms. Cox! You came!" said Rin as she went over and hugged her teacher.

"Yes, hello Rin."

"And you brought everybody? Why?"

"We're all worried about Len, Rin." said Miku.

"Well, the doctor told me just a little bit ago that they got done with the eye surgery. And now they're working on his vocal cords." said Rin.

"That's probably going to be hard. But we have some of the best doctors in town." said Ashley as she sat down beside Rin. And her students sat down beside her.

"Oh, he must be in so much pain right now." said Miku. She brought out a tissue and blew on it.

"It's okay, Miku. I know Len will make it. He'll get his voice back." said Kaito as he hugged Miku.

"Ms. Kagamine?" asked a nurse from the doorway.

"Yes?" asked Rin.

"Follow me. You can bring your friends along with you." said the nurse. Everyone followed the nurse to Len's hospital room. When they got there, they saw the doctor writing some things on a clipboard and Len most likely sleeping.

"Ms. Kagamine, both of the surgeries were a success. But it will take 48 hours for your brother to see and talk again." said the doctor.

"Oh, thank you, doc. I don't know what I would do with a brother that couldn't see and talk for the rest of his life." said Rin. She went over and sat down next to her sleeping brother.

"And who are all of you?" asked the doctor to Ashley and her students.

"I'm Ashley Cox. I'm her homeroom teacher. And these are some of her friends and classmates." said Ashley. The doctor nodded.

"Would you like some time with Mr. Kagamine?" asked the doctor. Ashley nodded and sat down next to Rin. And everybody else just stood around. Rin stroked her brother's hair, which woke him up. His vision was really fuzzy, but it was better than before. He smiled at his sister and Ashley.

"We're all really happy that you're going to see and speak again, Len." said Miku.

"Well, we better get going back to classes." said Kaito as he and the rest of Rin and Len's classmates left. There was Ashley, Rin, and Len in the room now.

"Rin, I better get going back to the school now." said Ashley.

"You're right. You can go. The doctor says that I have to stay here." said Rin. Ashley nodded and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

The next 2 days were a blur to Ashley. She drove to school and saw Miku entering the school. She saw Ashley walk up to her. "Any news on Len?" she asked.

"Well, Rin said that his voice and eyesight should be back. It's been 2 days now. Have you seen them?"

"Not yet." said Miku. Ashley walked over to her classroom to get ready for the lesson that she had planned. Suddenly, she saw Rin and Len come in. Len was wearing glasses that his sister bought for him.

"Good morning, Kagamines." said Ashley.

"Good morning, Ms. Cox." said Rin. She and Len began to sit down in their seats.

"Has Len ever talked to you yet today, Rin?" asked Ashley. Rin shook her head.

"Hmm. Maybe it'll be a surprise." She saw the rest of her classmates come in and she was ready to start the lesson.

"Len. Welcome back." said Luka. Len just nodded. Ashley noticed that.

 _"_ _Maybe the surgeries didn't work after all."_ said Ashley.

"Well, class. The doctor said that Len was supposed to have his eyesight and voice back today. So, let's test it. Rin, take off his glasses." Rin nodded and took a hold of his glasses.

"Ms. Cox told me I have to take these off for a little bit. Everyone wants to see you." said Rin. She finally took them off. Len blinked his eyes a couple of times. He could see everything. His classmates, his teacher, his own sister, his desk, the chalkboard, the window, everything.

"Can you see me, Len?" asked Rin. Len happily nodded. Everyone had smiles on their faces and clapped.

"Well, that's one part. Can you try to speak?" asked Ashley.

"I got an idea. How about he presents his homework from a few days ago to the rest of the classroom." said Miku.

"That's a great idea, Miku. Do you want to do that, Len?" asked Rin. Len nodded and walked up to the front of the classroom without his sister's help. Len cleared his throat, deeply inhaled, and started to sing his song. Everyone was shocked, even Ashley and Rin. He sounded amazing. When the song ended, everyone was quiet for a few seconds, then caused an uproar of cheering.

"Uh oh. Rin is crying back there." said Kaito. Ashley saw tears in Rin's eyes.

"I bet those are tears of joy, right Rin?" asked Ashley. Rin nodded and went up to hug her brother.

"About 10 years ago, you lost your eyesight and voice. And now, everyone gets to be here to hear you sing." said Rin, tears still in her eyes. Len grabbed a handkerchief and wiped her tears with it. Then he looked at Ashley.

"Thank you for everything, Ms. Cox." said Len as he bowed his head slightly.

"No problem, Len. I'm just glad to hear you sing." said Ashley.

"We should celebrate this occasion." said Luka. And with that, everyone celebrated for the rest of the class period. Len never felt happier in his life, seeing everyone with happy faces.


End file.
